


The Curse of a Broken Heart

by MusicHeart08



Series: Disney: Heroes Raised by Villains [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Aurora is Maleficents Daughter, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Evil King Stefan, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Do you believe you know the truth behind the story of Sleeping Beauty? Do you believe that the story you've been told is the true story?How Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil, cursed the innocent baby Princess Aurora out of spite?Is that the story you've been told?Alas, it is not. At least, it is not the whole story.There is another chapter to this tale, a string of truth that had been cut out of the story when it was being weaved together.And it starts with a young fae and a farm boy.~What if Stefan has stolen something else from Maleficent' than her wings? Something far more precious.Something that caused the fairies' heart to turn hard as stone?Part of my Disney Heroes raised by Villains Au
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Series: Disney: Heroes Raised by Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Curse of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Careful the tale you tell, that is the spell ~

Once Upon a Time, there lived two kingdoms that were separated by fear and hatred.

One kingdom was like any other in the land, filled with loyal subjects and ruled by one king. The other kingdom was the Moors, a vast land filled with magical creatures of all kinds that lived with no ruler, for they trusted one another.

The kingdom was intimidated by the magic of the Moors, fearing all those who came from inside. It was fear that kept the two lands separated.

In these two kingdoms lived two children who each had grand destinies.

One, a young fae girl, Maleficent, who would one day rise and become the Guardians of the Moors. The other, a poor farm boy, Stefan, who would one day become the Successor for his Kingdom, as chosen by the King himself.

While it was impossible and forbidden for them to ever meet, Fate had a different mindset and conjured a way for their paths to cross.

Stefan had wandered into the depths of the forbidden Moors, where no mortal had ever gone, intending to steal a jewel. However, he was thwarted by a young winged Fae named Maleficent. Upon that day, a forbidden friendship began. From that day on, Stefan continued to visit the Moors to see Maleficent.

As the years went on, the friendship between the two grew stronger and developed into something new. Love grew between Stefan and Maleficent, one that had a promising future in it should the two want it.

At first, it seemed as though that relationship would have gone further until greed began to grow within Stefan. Driven with his thirst for power, Stefan abandoned Maleficent and sought to find a way into the King's inner circle.

In time, the destines that had been chosen for the two came to life.

As the most powerful fairy in the Moors, Maleficent grew to become it's Guardian. Meanwhile, Stefan was awarded the crown, and the hand of the princess, after succeeding in a tournament by the King, while no one was aware he used magic stolen from the Moors to win.

Many moons had passed since Stefan and Maleficent had seen each other last.

Stefan had returned to the Moors one last time to tell his long-time old friend of his new future, to the heartbreak of Maleficent. The farewell between the two was filled with sorrow, as the two ended their relationship once and for all. After one final act that is.

As the sun rose into the sky, Stephan left the Moors for the last time while Maleficent was left with the lesson of knowing what the greed of man was.

However, Fate had intended for them to met this one last time; for on this night, a child of both mortal and fairy blood was conceived.

Born with the destiny of uniting the two kingdoms.

* * *

A glorious promise had been bestowed upon the kingdom.

A baby was to be born, to the delight of the King and the Queen, who both hoped for the miracle of a child.

The citizens of the kingdom were happy as well, the news of their princess rang throughout the villages. Everyone was anticipating the day of her arrival.

Meanwhile, the Moors were also awaiting the birth of a child for Maleficent was due to give birth as well. While the birth of her child was not a happy story, Maleficent was excited nevertheless.

Against the judgment of the other fairies, Maleficent sent a letter to Stefan about the news of their child.

 _"He will deny you_ _and he will deny your child_ _,"_ Knotgrass said cautiously, _"He has already chosen his path,"_

But Maleficent did not listen for she believed Stefan would not abandon their child without seeing them at least once.

However, as the days leading up to the birth of their child began to near, there had been no reply to her letter.

Finally, on the day that all the flowers in the Moors blossomed, Maleficent had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl, who had bright green eyes.

For days, the Moors celebrated the birth of the girl. Every creature vowed to protect the child and welcomed her to the Moors.

Two weeks following the birth of the first baby, the Queen had gone into labor.

It was a long and painful procedure that lasted for hours upon hours and when it was finally over, it didn't end happily as it should have.

The baby that the Queen had delivered was sick and weak. Neither of the parents was allowed to see or hold her as the doctors rushed to help the princess.

Hours had passed that by the time the Queen had passed out from exhaustion, the doctor returned with the news.

Their baby did not survive.

It was to be a tremendous loss to the Kingdom.

However, King Stefan had an idea.

* * *

When the moon had reached the height of the sky, darkness cloaked the kingdom with a blanket of shadows as the last citizen put out their fire for bed.

Deep within the Moors, Maleficent was putting her daughter to bed.

With a wave of the fairy's hand, a few branches of a tree bent and twisted together to create a small bed, soft leaves and flowers surrounded the small nest. As soon as the makeshift cradle was finished forming, Maleficent gently laid her child down onto the leaves, softly humming a lullaby. The little girl was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a blanket that the three fairies had weaved especially for her.

Maleficent had named her child, Fayette, which means _little fairy_. For even though the child was born with no horns nor wings, a fairy she would soon become.

Just then, a small bird appeared from the night, a small note was tied to one of its legs. The bird swooped from the ground towards the confused mother.

Holding out her hand, the bird perched itself on Maleficent's hand. Carefully, the Guardian of the Moors unwrapped the note from the bird.

As soon as his duties had been completed, the bird flew away.

A wave of old feelings rushed over Maleficent.

This was how she and Stefan would communicate on the days they could not see one another.

On the piece of paper was a message from her old friend:

_**Dearest Maleficent, I offer my deepest apology for my delay and pray that it is not too late for me to meet our child.** _

_**Please meet me in our spot near the pond, alone if possible. So that we may catch up on old times.** _

_**Sincerely, Stefan.** _

Different emotions swirled through the grown fairies' mind, Confusion, Happiness, and slight Anger.

Why did Stefan wait so long? Did he really want to see their daughter?

Maleficent then turned her gaze over to Fayette, her little girl was still soundly sleeping in her bed.

Stefan just wanted to see Maleficent at the moment but could see leave her daughter alone during that time?

After several seconds of mental debating, Maleficent gently waved her hands, a few branches twisted around the small nest and formed a protective barrier around the baby. Silently casting a spell on the branches, they would protect her daughter from all except blood relatives. No one else could touch her.

"I'll be back, beastie," the mother promised in a soft whisper.

Then, with a mighty thrust of her wings, Maleficent took off.

The Moors remained asleep as Maleficent soared across the skies, not one creature was awoken.

Maleficent's heart pounded with excitement as she saw the mighty tree near the pond beginning to near.

As a large smile stretched across her face, Maleficent dived down to the ground. Her wings expanding to their full length as she softly landed onto the dirt.

However, to her surprise, Stefan was not there.

No one was.

Confusion stretched across the fairy's face as she walked around the small area.

As the minutes passed, questions raced through the woman's mind.

Had she arrived too early? She was flying fast, Stefan must be on his way.

Suddenly, Maleficent hissed in pain, a burning sensation erupted in her chest as a sudden vision appeared in front of her eyes.

_Fire! - The Tree! - A Baby Crying - FAYETTE!_

Fear flooded into the Fae's chest as her wings lifted her off the ground and she soured back to the tree where she had left Fayette all alone.

As Maleficent raced back to her tree, the trusts of her wings caused strong winds to spread across the Moors grounds. Slowly, all the creatures began waking up in alarm.

The burning sensation in the Fae's chest only grew as she grew closer.

As she grew near, she could see a large black cloud in the distance.

Finally, she had arrived but what she saw caused Maleficent's blood to run cold and her heart stopped.

In the distance, she saw a hooded figure on a horse rode away into the shadows of the night but Maleficent didn't focus on him.

Her tree, where her daughter had been sleeping, was completely on fire!

Harsh bright flames spread across every branch and leaf of the mighty tree.

Maleficent quickly dived back down to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the dirt, the horrified mother raced towards the tree.

As the Fae struggled to put out the flames with her magic, other creatures that had been awakened by the commotion began to appear. They too were struck with horror upon the scene.

Through the flames, falling branches, and smoke, Maleficent could see her daughter's blanket. It had not been affected by the fire because it had been weaved with magic but Fayette was not invincible.

Desperate, Maleficent reached through the branches, scratching and scorching her skin, and pulled the blanket away from the flames.

Fayette remained silent... too silent, the mother feared.

Maleficent moved her and her daughter far away from the tree before falling to her knees.

With tears in her eyes and shaky hands, the older fairy slowly pulled back the covers.

Inside the blanket, was nothing but ash, smoke arose from the dark grey dust.

The grown fairy didn't notice when the other creatures of the Moors began to arrive, whispers and cries echoed from the crowd, she only stared in horror and shock at the remains of her child.

The fire on the tree suddenly extinguished, revealing what was left of the tree. Its mighty branches had fallen while all of it's beautiful leaves and flowers had been burnt to ash.

Tears streamed from Maleficent's face.

Meanwhile, flowers and other plants began to wilt away.

Maleficent held the remains of her daughter close to her chest before crying out to the sky.

Dark clouds filled the sky and thunder shrieked along with the heartbroken mother.

Darkness began to fill the skies of the Moors, it's beautiful lights began to dim away.

As Maleficent's anguish filled cries echoed across the Moors, King Stefan returned to his kingdom.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the magnificent kingdom, a primrose color filled the sky with the promise of love and hope.

In her bedroom, the Queen, who had awoken at sunrise, was weeping sadly into her hands.

The maids had just informed their Queen the news of her newborn.

"I'm very sorry, my Queen," one of the maids said softly, "The doctor did all that he could but..." her voice trailed off.

Just then, the bedroom door swung open and King Stefan ran into the room with a bundle in his arm. The loud noise startled the Queen and her maids, as they jumped with fright.

"It's a miracle! A miracle, my dear!" Stefan exclaimed small beads of sweat raced down his forehead as he quickly ran to his wife's side, "A true miracle!"

"What are you talking about?" the Queen asked softly as her husband sat on her bed, beside her.

Stefan responded only by showing his wife what he was cradling in his arms, the Queen gasped at the sight.

The most beautiful baby girl the Queen had ever seen, the child had soft tufts of light blonde hair on her head and bright green eyes that shined as she looked up at the woman with wonder. Soft giggles escaped the child's mouth as the Queen took her gently into her arms.

"Is this... is this our child, Stefan?"

"Of course it is!"

"But..." the Queen looked up at the King with confusion, "But I thought we had lost her,"

"No, my dear," the excited smile never left the Kings face as he reassured his wife, "They saved her, they saved our daughter,"

The Queen's tear of sorrow was turned into tears of happiness.

All the maids were smiling at the sight, a feeling happiness that grew inside each of them, like magic.

"What shall you name her, your majesty?" a maid asked with a bubbly expression.

The Queen smiled down at her daughter before turning her gaze over towards the grand window, streams of sunlight shined into the room.

"Aurora," the Queen smiled before tapping the tip of her daughter's nose, "For she has brought light into our lives,"

"Our Princess Aurora," King Stefan agreed, "It's beautiful,"

The young Princess giggled as her mother planted kisses onto her small head. Warmth filled the room as bright streams of sunlight filled the room, Happiness began to fill everyone who was in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, on the Queen's balcony, bright-colored flowers began to bloom along the terrace.

* * *

A miracle indeed but at the sacrifice of great risk.

While one kingdom blossomed with happiness at the birth of their princess, another kingdom plunged into eternal darkness at their loss of their princess.

After the night of the fire, Maleficent's heart had grown cold as stone. All the love that she had left had died along with her daughter, she had no more, not even for herself.

Even since then, the beautiful Moors had changed. Dark clouds covered the skies all day and night, every last inch of the light had withered away.

To top it all off, Maleficent proclaimed her the Queen of the Moors.

For if she could not raise a child, she would raise a kingdom.

The once beautiful Moors were now a distant memory.

Meanwhile, the memory of Stefan riding away from the fire that he had started, that had killed their daughter, never left Maleficent. It haunted her every hour of the night and day, never fading away.

Consumed by anger and grief, Maleficent has sworn vengeance on her once lover.

Eventually, she found the perfect path of revenge when her crow, Diavel, returned from the kingdom with news.

King Stefan and Queen Leila were to have a Christening in the celebration of _their_ daughter, the Princess.

A Christening that Maleficent was obviously not invited to.

It was almost too perfect.


End file.
